emily_wants_to_playfandomcom-20200222-history
6 AM
Emily Wants To Play= 6 AM is the final hour of Emily Wants To Play. Description For this hour, there would be a message that tells the player 'Get out...NOW!', which means the player has a few seconds to get out. If the player stays too long, all the dolls appear and attack the player. Previous Hour |-|Emily Wants To Play Too= 6 AM is the first and thirteenth hour of Emily Wants To Play Too. Description *Apartment - This is the first hour of the game. Once the hour starts in the protagonist's apartment, players must find their bed and sleep until its time for work. Once the player sleeps, they have a dream, the likes of which being the main scenario for 6 AM. Surviving all the antagonists, which have mechanics that differ from the rest of the game, players must choose the picture of the dice on the wall upstairs, corresponding to the time on the clocks next to the door added in the dream world. Selecting the right picture with a die will cause a ding sound, and grant the player a Keycard to unlock the new door, allowing the player to let Emily enter, and waking the player up from their dream. Failing to select the right picture will result in a buzzer sound and a random antagonist jumpscaring the player and restarting the dream. Past this point, the player must take a shower and wash the dishes as originally instructed in the dream, before leaving the apartment altogether, and progressing to 7 PM. *Central Evidence - In this hour, all antagonists are active. The player must find Emily 3 times while avoiding every antagonist, the likes of which are fended off as usual. Greta, Max, and Weasl continue to roam Area 1, Area 2, and Area 3, respectively. Kiki, Mr. Tatters, and Chester inhabit all Areas. Emily's third hiding spot is always the conference room in Area 3. Once Emily is found for the third time, the hour will finish, and move on to 7 AM. Turning on a light will immediately cause a random antagonist to jumpscare the player. Rules Apartment: *Find the protagonist's bed. *Choose the correct die number. *Unlock the door. *Meet the time limit. *Take a shower. *Find car keys. *Do the dishes. *Go to work. Next Hour (7 PM) Central Evidence: *Players must meet the time limit. *Emily must be found three times. *Mr. Tatters must be tagged before his cycle ends. (All Areas) *Players must stare at Kiki until she disappears. (All Areas) *Players must run from Chester if he spawns. (All Areas) *Players must shine their flashlight at Max if they encounter him in the dark. (Area 2) *Players must disable Weasl’s music box before the song ends. (Area 3) *Players cannot run or make any physical noise around Greta. (Area 1) *Players cannot turn on any lights. Next Hour (7 AM) Previous Hour (5 AM) Alternate ending If the players turn off the power in the apartment, the protagonist will start to get scared. If he stays like this for one minute, noises will be heard in the dark suggesting that the dolls are gathering around him. Finally, the local journal will reports that the protagonist died because he tripped in his apartment and suffered a fatal injury. Gallery Category:Hours